ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine, Eat Your Heart Out
}} The Order is going through a boss fight and getting points for lateral thinking. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Bandit Clan of Wooden Forest ** Samantha ◀ ▶ ** Bandit with Black Skin ◀ ▶ ** Light Guard Bandit ◀ ▶ ** Blond Bandit Guy ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: I'll take on the archers. Haley, V: Slow down that wizard! Haley: She's a sorcerer, actually. Vaarsuvius: Technically, a sorcer'ess'. Roy: Wow, I can't tell you how much more fulfilling this battle will be now that I can refer to my enemy by the proper appellation. Roy: Now stop wasting time and get moving! Haley: Relax, speaking is a free action. Samantha: I don't know who you people are, but I am going to kick your asses! Samantha: Fireball! Vaarsuvius: Counterspell! Samantha: Hold Person! Vaarsuvius: Counterspell! Samantha: Chain Lightning! Vaarsuvius: Counterspell! Samantha: Gah! Stop doing that! It's not fair! Vaarsuvius: On the contrary, counterspelling is a legitimate, if seldom used, means of neutralizing a spellcaster. Haley: Translation: Choke on it, bitch! Samantha: Fine! Keep on counterspelling, if you want. Samantha: But I get more spells per day than you do, so eventually, you'll run out and then I'll blast you into oblivion and dance on your rotting corpses. Vaarsuvius: True, except that we have no need to continue this exercise indefinitely. Haley: Yeah, we're just keeping you busy while we set up the "Tetherball Special". Samantha: What the heck is a— Elan bats Belkar, "whop!", into Samantha's back like a tetherball, "'WHUMP!"'' '''Samantha: GAAAH! D&D Context * Counterspells require the spellcaster to wait until another spellcaster casts a spell, then, as a free action, perform a check to see if they can identify the spell. If successful, they may cast the same spell (if they have it prepared) in a modified version that nullifies the other casters spell. * Sorcerers gain more spells per day than Wizards, however they don't gain as many options as Wizards when it comes to spell selection. * Hold Person is a 3rd-level Sorcerer spell that paralyzes a person unless they succeed a Will save. * Chain Lightning is a 6th-level Sorcerer spell that shoots a jumping lightning bolt at enemies. * Fireball is a 3rd-level Sorcerer spell that explodes and deals damage at a target. * It appears Samantha also has a Protection from Arrows spell cast as she's magically deflecting arrows, although this was not seen in-panel. * A Free Action is an action that may be performed in combat in addition to the players regular action for the turn. Speaking is considered a free action if it is brief. This occasionally results in unrealistic dialog taking place during combat. Trivia * The title is a reference to Wolverine's "Fastball Special" move in X-Men. * This is the final appearance of the Light Bandit Guard. External Links * 166}} View the comic * 7022}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Fireball Category:Uses Hold Person Category:Uses Chain Lightning Category:Uses Counterspell Category:Uses Protection From Arrows Category:Uses Fly Category:Bandits of Wooden Forest